It goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: A bit of a HPGW cross, Heero and Duo will get together by the end, short maybe three parts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Two parter alert! I am currently working on my fiction of Romance Between Peace Times. I got the notebook back and now I need to do some work on it. Also my other 1X2 fic should be seeing another chapter soon. My HP SM cross is on hold just to let you all know. My editor lost my stuff. tears This has a bit of magic in it.

Warning! This is a 1X2 fiction. m/m love, Heero and Duo togetherness! Don't like, don't read; very simple people. Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, etc. at all!

**It goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1……**

Duo was working on Deathscythe on a rainy Monday morning. Rain was pattering on the tree tops, hardly shielding the diligent and flexible pilot. He was swinging around the big black body by the cable he had hooked up to the cockpit. His lithe body was swinging gracefully from one part to another, retrieving tools from his braid here and there when he needed them.

Duo swung up onto the deck and sat down, surveying his handy work. "Tip top buddy," he commented, "nice."

Duo looked around cautiously for any of the other pilots. He sighed when he was very sure none of them were around. Stripping off his shirt, he concentrated on his magic. "AroCrono." (I made that up) Duo's back sprouted magnificent leathery black bat wings and he flew down from his Gundam and over the forest, only to land just inside its borders. Upon landing his wings disappeared and he put back on his black wife beater. Looking around once more, Duo made sure it was safe to exit the woods. He left the woods and went back into the safe house where the rest of the boys were already, all of them should be sound asleep…….should.

Duo crept into the door with the silence and grace of a professional ballerina's shadow and across the main space to the hall where all the rooms were. Quatre and Trowa were in one room, being boyfriends it was only fair, Wufei never wanted to share his room so he was always alone, doing who knows what, so that left Duo with Heero being there was only one room left. That was not a real problem most times. Other times it was very hard for Duo to get out with the perfect soldier around, he could be the lightest sleep in the group, other then himself of course.

Creeping into the room Duo barely made it into the black room before the bright iridescent light of the lamp flipped on and he blinked to see Heero sitting next to it.

"Hey man, what are you doing up this early? Shouldn't you be resting up for the next mission? That the last one was a real trip." Duo asked, a bit nervous though not a trace showing through, yet.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You were shot twice, once into your right shoulder and the other severely scraping by your right wrist. What are you doing up and around? I wasn't the one shot." Heero said monotone.

"You know the doctor's tampered with us to make us heal faster. I just guess G was better at it than J." Duo laughed a bit, going over and sitting on his bed.

"No one heals that fast Duo. Only two days and you are well enough to disappear outside early in the morning."

Duo shrugged and was about to reply when a knock came on the door.

"Sorry to bother you two." Quatre said as he came in, "I need to speak to Duo though, alone." He left the room.

"Be back, Hee-chan." Duo got up and went after Quatre leaving a slightly fuming Heero Yuy.

"Quat?" Duo questioned once they got out behind the safe house.

"You used it again, didn't you?" Quatre accused.

"So?" Duo leaned up against a tree smirking.

"You want them to find us?" Quatre gave him a pointed look.

"Not really, but I just love the feel of that spell, the wings on my back." Duo confided, smiling at the thought.

"But then you know your sister would find us and we would be in big trouble if she did. She would not approve of what you are doing and of you hiding from her all this time." Quatre spoke softly.

"I know, but Hermione doesn't need to know she has a street rat gifted brother in a life like this…ever." Duo looked down at the grassy ground.

"So, it does not bother you that you found out you are a Granger?" Quatre questioned.

"Not at all, I have always been a Maxwell as far as I remember and I will stay one pure blood." Duo gave Quatre a joking look.

"Halfling." Quatre countered.

"Quaterling, thank you. Have you forgotten I am part demon?" Duo laughed softly.

"Of course not; I have to laugh when the guys think Shinigami is only a nick name you gave yourself. Being quarter Death Fox demon has it advantages." Duo smiled, his eyes glinting black for a moment before going pure shining amethyst once more.

"Like your stealth?" Quatre looked over to him.

"Ya, that and my ear's being a bit pointed and sharper hearing is not bad either. Though I have one heck of a time keeping under wraps most of the time." Duo sighed.

"Like your singing?" Quatre laughed.

Duo just nodded.

"When the guys find out about your voice they will be so stunned. I had to laugh when Chang thought you were playing the radio too loud a few weeks ago." Quatre smiled at Duo.

"We should go back in." Duo said walking in the direction of the safe house.

Quatre followed him, walking by his side in silence.

Walking back into the house, Duo saw Heero and his look clearly said, "Earlier, yes, that is not over yet and you know it."

Lucky him.

TBC

Tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes, I know it has been a while and some of you have been waiting for an update. Not like life keeps us occupied, ne? I may make this longer than the two parts I was saying if I get the demand of just decide to make it a three or four parter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. sniffs like most of you Gundam Wing fans out there, I wish I did. I finally got a job and have been trying to pay for college, so if I owned them, I wouldn't have to worry about paying for it. :P

**It goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1…**

Last time.

Walking back into the house, Duo saw Heero and his look clearly said, "Earlier, yes, that is not over yet and you know it."

Lucky him.

Now on to the story!

It had been several days sense Heero almost pulled the interrogation thing on Duo and he was getting nervous. The perfect soldier never gave up on any thing and he knew the confronting was coming close. It's rather hard to explain to people how you came to be what you are when you're not exactly human.

Duo was orphaned almost as soon as he was born, being a child of rape could cause that. Especially when the woman is married and the man who rapped her was most definitely not her husband. The man had been half Death Fox Demon, hence Duo's quarter. Magic seemed to run in is mother's children as he and his sister both wound up with the ability. He and Quatre teased that it was his other forth and he was half human. Who believes this kind of shit anyways? Magic maybe, but being a quarter Death Fox Demon? That's something you want to run over to your boyfriends parents place and tell them.

(Oh, and if that last thought sounded odd, it is because Duo is gay. That's right, gay. Who is the lovely Shinigami's target of affection you may ask? None other than Heero Yuy. Poor boy has his work cut out for him.)

Duo was alone in the latest safe house and was supposed to be seeing Heero later that day and Quatre just a day later. Duo was dreading later that day, but looking forward to the relief of the next day. Until about nine that night though, Duo was free to do what he wished, with in reason and guide lines. Being the youngest pilot, Duo was not even 16 yet, so he still had more energy then the rest and became restless very easily. Duo went outside.

Once outside, he looked around and smiled. No one for the expanse of the yard and no one he could sense in the woods.

"Perfect." Duo smirked.

In a purple-black flash, Duo was no longer human, but in the animal form of the Death Fox demon. In all simplicity, he was a black fox with purple markings and intense violet eyes. Where the eyes are normally white, one would note, this fox's whites are black. Another unusual trait was that he had four tails, the Japanese shi, or death number. To make things even more unlucky for one who lays eyes on him, when he moved his four tails, it looks like he has 13. Once in this form, Duo bound off into the woods.

That night.

Heero arrived at the empty safe house and placed his things in the bedroom he would be sharing with Duo in the basement. Going back up into the kitchen/living room/dinning area, Heero sat on the only chair and started thinking.

'Duo should be here and it is too quiet for him to be anywhere near here. The braided fool probably violated mission standards and went out. Baka.' Heero slumped back into the chair and drifted off to sleep, his previous mission had left him fatigued.

Duo slinked back into the house, hoping Heero wasn't there. He crept around the house silently, looking for any intruders. Creeping into the living area, he spotted Heero and froze thinking he was awake.

Heero jolted from his sleep and saw a pair of glowing violet eyes in the dark corner of the room just watching him. Whipping out his gun on reflex, he aimed it at the set of eyes and glared. "Show your self," Heero monotoned, as icy as ever.

The eyes blinked and then the creature stepped into the light. Heero just about shot the poor thing. It was Duo. Right before Duo stepped out he changed back in the darkness provided by the shadows.

"Baka!" Heero yelled at the braided man and out his gun back into his spandex space.

"Sorry, Hee-chan." Duo smiled at the shaken man. 'Score one for me.'

"Duo?" Heero peered at him.

"Yes?" Duo was curious as Heero never spoke to him like that.

"Come here." Heero pointed at a spot right in front of him on the floor and Duo walked forward.

"What?"

Heero looked right at Duo's eyes and then over the rest of him. "What did you do?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing outside of parameters." Duo knew better then to be a smart one when Heero sounded like that.

"Then why do you have black in stead of white in your eyes, odd black markings on your hands and your ears seem pointed." Heero looked him over as he said all of this.

Duo looked himself over and ran to the closest reflective surface. His eyes widened as he realized Heero was right. "SHIT!" Duo ran for his room, locked the door and called Quatre faster then Heero could blink, if he in fact did blink at all.

"DUO MAXWELL!" Heero yelled after him and bolted to his door. "Open it!"

"Sorry, no can do. I am making a call." Duo responded while waiting for Quatre to pick up.

"This is far from over Duo." Heero stalked off, not feeling like blowing the hinges clean off the door just to confront the boy just yet.

In the room

'Come on, pick up!' Duo was getting very impeccant. Quatre should have been in his Gundam on his way to the safe house by now.

"Duo?" Quatre finally picked up. "What's wrong?"

"I do not know what is going on Q-man, but I think I am in serious trouble. I went out in my fox form and when I came back, Heero nearly caught me. I managed to change back, but when I did….." Duo dropped off, looking at his hands.

"Duo, tell me the rest." Quatre nudged.

"My eyes are still black where they should be white, I have markings of a black color from my hands, up my arms, and then down my chest and back it looks like, and to top it off, I look like an elf, my ears are pointed!" Duo was ready to panic; he had his shirt off and was now looking in a mirror.

"Dang. Sit tight and I will try and be there sooner. I get the feeling this is natural though." Quatre said.

"You think?" Duo sounded hopeful.

"When is your birthday Duo?"

"My sixteenth is in a week, why?" Duo was lost.

"This might have something to do with that. I'll talk to you more when I get there. Try to avoid Heero if you still look the way you do now." Quatre instructed before hanging up with him.

'Easier said then done Q.' Duo thought, knowing that just down the hall, Heero was planning on how to corner and ask what was going on.

TBC

SM

AN: Sorry it took so long, there has been so much going on and I think I have too many stories, lol. Such is the fate of a creative mind. :D Please R&R!HeeHH


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is most definitely going to be a much longer story then I originally intended. I sit waiting for speech class as I type this up. Lol. Nothin' but time for now……for now.

Disclaimer: Looks like nothing has changed. I am still very broke, on bad relations with my dad and I do not own Gundam Wing at all!

**It goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1…**

Heero was indeed down the hall, leaning against the wall in fact. He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, Duo was in no hurry to get him up to pace on it. Now was a good time to fall out of line again and into some investigation that was not part of any mission but his own.

Heero had long given up finding anything on Duo Maxwell in the Earthly realm. There was nothing to find other then a burnt down church and all the basic information that G had gotten on him by compliance. No one could really ever force Duo into something. This ment what G had was very very little.

Heero wandered over to the living room again and opened up his lap top. The screen flicked on and asked him a question in a pop up window.

'01 02 01 02 01 02 DO YOU WANT ROW OR ROM 01 02 01 02 0102'

Heero typed in ROM.

'PASSWORD.'

Heero typed in CWZ CDSH.

'WELCOME BACK…….PRINCE HEERO'

Heero was logged onto the main system of the magic realm. This realm knew everything about anyone there was to know about magic or not. Heero, being royalty of the realm, had full access to all the files on record there. Pulling up the main search screen Heero dove in, looking up the characteristics that Duo had possessed when Heero saw him last.

In Duo and Heero's room

Duo sat on the bed trying to concentrate on making the markings go away. He had managed to get his eyes to look normal again. Well as normal as brilliant violet eyes get. His ears were the least of concern.

After trying for about an hour, Duo got the mark to shrink down to the size of a half dollar tattoo. It was shaped just like he looked like in Death Fox form done in all black with a violet outline. Just as he was pulling his shirt back on, there was a knock at his window.

Duo went over and looked out. There was Quatre dangling from the gutter rail. Duo opened up the window quickly and soundlessly.

"That was much faster then I would have expected Q-man." Duo smiled at the blonde.

"Well, I got here as fast as I could Duo. How are you now? It looks like your eyes are back to their usual." Quatre commented.

"Yeah and I got the markings down to a small tattoo thing on my back right shoulder blade." Duo smiled at his own work.

"Well that is better than by the sounds of what you had going. Do you know where Heero is and what he is up to now?" Quatre looked over to the door. "I would like to talk with him about all this to see how he is taking this all in."

"Haven't herd from 'Ro sense he was at my door." Duo adjusted his shirt.

"That does not sound like Heero at all. Normally he would be pounding your door down trying to get answers. Perfect soldier boy never does know his limits." Quatre sighed.

"Very true." Duo fiddled with his ears a bit.

"I am going to go down and see if I can find him." Quatre said.

Mean while with Heero

Heero was typing furiously looking up anything and everything he could. So far he had found several items and it could be one of any of them. There were 3 things in the magic realm that could have to do with it as well as several articles that were from this realm. Needless to say, Heero was perplexed.

He had narrowed it down to Duo being at least half of a demon or magical creature normally not seen by muggles. Duo could be part Black Magic Wood Elf, that would explain the eyes and the ears as well as the markings, but the markings didn't seem to indicate that was correct, though still a possibility as Heero did not see all of the marking. Duo could also be part Demon Death Fox, again indicated by the ears, the markings and the eyes. He could also be part Elfish Fox, rare, but they seemed to roam near old England and Russia. The last was unlikely as Duo was supposedly from L2 and American. Supposedly.

On another note of his search Heero had dug up next to nothing on Duo, a vague record of him on L2, criminal backgrounds from him being caught at young ages steeling and such.

Heero took an approach to try to search for anything on L2 of significance from the points of time Duo had supposedly been living there. Duo had once said he spent the first 10 years of his life before becoming a sweeper and then hooking up with the doctors (I made up the number of years for the purpose of the story). Not very many outstanding things came up. There was 3 riots over Duo's fist 5 years there that had caused a stir, but Heero could not see a young child getting into any of it, so he skipped those over in favor of a link for a church, called Maxwell Church. It was a link for a church that had been gone for a while now.

The front page read "The L2 tragedy, Maxwell Church burns due to MS attack." Duo always wore that collar so Heero thought he might be on the right track. Going down the page, reading as he went, Heero caught that it was a place that took in orphans and got them good homes. There was a picture from about 3 months before the church had been destroyed my MS. Heero clicked on the picture, it was chard a little, but you could still see all the people in it. There was an older kind looking man, the Father he assumed, and a young nun with a kind smile on either side of a group of 13 kids. There were names typed in under it.

BACK ROW: FATHER MAXEWLL, TIMMY, MARY, ANTONIO, JON, FRANK, MINA, SARA, SISTER HELEN.

FRONT ROW: BARRY, JOSH, VERGINA, DANTE, VERGIL, DUO.

Heero blinked and read it again and looked up at the photo just to make sure he was correct. He blew up the photo on his laptop and went over to the far right of the front row. Sure enough with a big goofy grin and almost snuggled into the front of the sister was little Duo Maxwell with a braid over his shoulder. Heero had finally found something concrete. Heero scanned down the page but found no more information other than the kids had been adopted or killed in the MS attack. There was another link to the next page that said "Lone survivor or my imagination."

The next page was by the website supervisor/owner. He had apparently been inspired to make this website because he had been there when it all happened, just down the road from the church on his way to 3 blocks just past it and had been past quite a lot as it was on his way to work. The man had taken a camcorder with him that day to lend it to a co-worker when he witness the church go up in flames and come down in rubble. The man had raced to the scene and called out for anyone. The vid, he put in, explained the rest. Sure enough, there was a video box just under the last paragraph of the story. Heero, of course, pushed play.

The video was short, but what the guy filmed caught his attention well enough. The man was walking through the rubble that used to be the church, from what Heero saw of the debris, he could tell it used to be simple, yet very lovely for what was on L2. All of a sudden, the man had stopped and zoomed in on what looked to be a little brunette child with long hair cradling the head of a young woman. The man gasped and called out and the boy looked up like a dear in headlights, violet eyes prominent in the poor resolution video. The boy got up and took off for another area in the debris, or to get out of there, obviously afraid of the man. The man took off calling for the boy and after several minutes stopped and scanned around with the camera after having it looking at the ground while he was running. The only thing the man saw on it was a little black fox running from the debris and into an ally way. The vid ended.

The story continued on saying that he never again saw the little child with the vivid violet eyes and long brown hair, but he had scene a black fox on occasion lurking in alleyways around where the church once was. Heero closed the browser; he knew what his answer was. Duo was park Death Fox, in a word, part demon.

Just then Quatre walked into the living room area of the safe house. Heero thanked his good fortune that Quatre had not walked in earlier. Speaking of the blond Arabian, he had sat down across from Heero and was looking at him. Heero 'hn'-ed to make him talk.

"I talked to Duo; he called me before I got here. Is he ok?" Quatre played it like he had not already been in the house.

"Don't know." Was all Heero said.

"He was talking rather fast and I didn't catch everything, well, not really anything to be honest." Quatre lied. "What happened?"

"I came here and didn't find a trace of Duo so I sat out here and waited knowing the baka would show up sooner or later. Sure enough he showed up in the shadows just beyond the kitchen into here. When I got a good look at him, he had funny tattoos, his ears were a bit more pointed and the whites of his eyes appeared black. I asked him what in the world he thought he was doing as they make him much more of an obvious person instead of trying to blend in. He then…how would he put it….freaked out and took off to his room. He locked himself in and refuses to come out." Heero said as shortly as possible.

"So that's what he was babbling about." Quatre seemed to think a moment. "What do you make of all this, Heero?"

"He's hiding something." Heero looked seriously to Quatre.

"Like what?" Quatre asked.

"Like his back ground, his past, what he does when he is not in his MS, and everything he did not tell G in his background questionnaire we all had to fill out." Heero supplied.

"We all have things we don't want to talk about, I am sure Duo would rather not relive what happened to him on L2. From what I have herd, it is not all that pleasant like the other colonies are and has a lot more myths and stories as well." Quatre replied.

"There was a myth that I herd while I was on L1." Heero was now lying.

"What was it?" Quatre asked, not used to Heero being so talkative.

"A black fox with four tails would roam the streets and appear to morn the loss of a church for several years. The locals called it Death for its four tails and the fact that people died in the destruction of the church. If one was ever to cross Death, they would wind up dead with scratches across their chest and their eyes bitten' out as if by a small creature." Heero tried to spook out Quatre a little. He figured he might as well make all this talking worth his while.

Quatre's eyes widened, not because of how Heero had embellished it, but because Heero was so close to the truth. Quatre knew that last part was a bunch of bull, and as far as he knew, from what Duo had told him, very few people ever saw him, even then, they never saw his tails, so how could Heero know. "Did you ever go to L2 and see if it was true?" he tried to remain calm.

"No." was all he got.

"Ah." Quatre nodded and got up from his seat. "I doubt that Duo has anything to do with all that nonsense, but I am going to go up and see how he is doing. Hopefully what you saw was not one of G's drugs gone wrong or a mission mess up." Quatre left the room and headed up to Duo's.

Heero herd Quatre knock, say a few words and Duo let him in. the soft click that sounded let Heero know that Duo had once again locked the door.

Heero smiled; at least he knew what was going on now.

TBC

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. I made it longer for you all. Life has been so busy with college and I got engaged last summer and well, life is life. My net hates me on top of it most of the time. Don't you all wish there was more than 24 hours in a day sometimes? Lol. I hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
